


Terribilla Locutus Est

by matrixrefugee



Category: The Road - Cormac McCarthy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 04:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17974100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: The Man and the Boy consider what remains of the city....





	Terribilla Locutus Est

**Author's Note:**

> Written for "fic_promptly"'s [Author's choice, author's choice, urban abstract](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/21227.html?thread=1041643#)

He and the boy generally avoided the cities except for this time. quickest way to the coast lay through the city though that meant a risk of meeting packs and fewer caches of food but they had enough that it should last them the trip through the canyons of derelict buildings rising up around them dwarfing them rising up in mounds of crumbling concrete and twisted metal turning to rust the grey air gnawed at till the girders turned to wires for an abstract sculpture in memorium to the world that had passed.

Did people live here

Yes they did

Their homes were tall did a lot of people live in them

Yeah a lot of people lived here

Did they have families

Yeah they had families

I'd like to live here if there were people here

You wouldn't want to now, where there are people, there's trouble.

Okay.

Then, after a while:

The buildings look sad but they must have been nice

They were nice long ago.

Did you live here

No, but I worked here

Was it nice

I guess it was nice

What happened to them

Things fell apart

Will someone fix them?

No, there's not enough people to fix them

The boy pondered that, but continued to gaze up at the crumbling buildings, at the twisted necropolis, a giant mausoleum for the past that was dissolving along with the city around them.


End file.
